He who protects
by ronnyc123
Summary: This story is set after the thousand year blood war arc and starts before the invasion. Ichigo and some of his friends survive the destruction of their world and now in this new world they struggle to survive and to protect the world with its hero's do not own justice league or bleach
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 the worst has happened**

 **sorry for the crappy title I could not come up with another besides soul squad this story is based off of the justice league tv show set in 2001 and bleach so read and enjoy**

Ichigos thoughts

The worst had happened. First captain Ukitake died to buy us time. But then the Quincy divided into 2 factions one that wanted revenge on Yhwach for trying to kill them to resurrect his elite and the ones still loyal to him and they had the only way to the soul kings palace. This led to a 3 year war as Yhwach tried to absorb Mimihagi who had taken the place to the soul king. But this being has the power to stop anything so Yhwach had to take a long slow process to absorb him giving the 13 court guard squads and there allies the time they needed to fight threw the Quincy and finally attack the soul kings palace but Yhwachs elite where another monster all together there powers making it almost impossible to win. Then Uryu who had been a spy for Head captain Kyoraku had appeared during the battle with the last elite Quincy Gerard Valkyrie using the power of the Antithesis to transfer all the wounds of the squads to Gerard creating lasting damage that he could not heal from. But then the last battle happened a fight with Yhwach himself the last of the allies stood fighting him. But it was to much even for so many powerful warriors Kyoraku died fighting alone using his bankai that Yhwach broke with the power of the almighty. The greatest loss that started to really hurt us was when Orihime died saving Komamura who was suffering under the effects of his Humanizations Technique saving his life but Yhwach seeing her healing ability as there means to recover from injuries and fatigue killed her and Renji who was protecting her at the time. Then Kenpachi using his bankai managed to cut Yhwach clean in half along with half of the soul kings palace, causing Yhwach to use the almighty to save himself. Then Dad and mister Ishida showed up with a arrow that removed the power of the almighty allowing me to use my Bankai to cut him in half. But he tried to escape into the future but my Bankai allowed me to cut into his future and destroy it making sure he died here and now. But this battle proved to be one of revenge as reality collapsed around us. The last thing I saw was my dad working a kido that I didn't know.

Then I awoke in a forest much to my surprise I was surrounded by some of my friends from the last battle. Uryu, Chad, Rukia, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Toshiro, Komamura, Shinji, Kensei, Rose and love. But there were 3 people who were not soposta be here Ukitake and my sisters. Then after everyone awoke Urahara did some investigating by going off to the city where he found out we were in another world entirely. He theorized that the death of the soul kings power had sent them to this world. Ukitake who had the power of the right hand of the soul king was brought back probably by accident. When Ichigo told Ukitake about his dads last kido Urahara told him he had told both Kyoraku and his dad that there was a 20% chance of something like this happening so he had used a transportation kido to replace himself with his daughters to save them. When I asked him how to get back he said there was nothing to go back to. This world was now our new home.

 **ok I know short intro chapter I hope you like it or the idea of it please let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 reality**

 **I'm back y'all I'm glad you guys are interested in the story so read and enjoy also I'm looking for a co author to shoot ideas with if anyone is interested . Also this story will have side storys from time to time to show what happened In other dc universe where the group ended up like the animated justice league and injustice games later on.**

In the middle of the clearing surrounded by trees Ichigo and the others where shocked at what Urahara just said. Urahara stood next to Yoruichi in the middle of the group with Toshiro and Kensei leaning on a large tree to there left while Komamura , shinji, Uryu, Chad and Rukia stood in front of Urahara with Ichigo siting behind the group holding his sisters who were hugging him and crying silently. Ukitake was sitting next to them both in emotional support for the young ones and to rest his body still weakened by Mimihagi's death and trying to get used to the environment with Rose and Love standing to Uraharas right. Everyone in the clearing were paying him the upmost attention.

Rukia decided to break the silence and said as she held her hands out in front of her in disbelief . "What do you mean the people here can see us?"

Urahara tilted his trade marked hat down over his eyes to hide the curious glint in them and said in a serious voice. "Exactly that. Haven't you felt it yet miss Kuchiki the high amount of Reishi here?"

Now that they thought about it didn't feel any different then the soul kings palace which is why they didn't notice anything right away.

Then Love said crossing his arms. "So what are we going to do now?"

No one answered him for a minute the shock of losing everything despite defeating Yhwach still weighed on there minds until Ukitake stood up despite shaking badly. With Mimihagi's absence Ukitake had to deal with both the high Reishi as well as his own power in flux not to mention the lung disease had returned **(they find out later that it wasn't as bad as it was before Mimihagi but still a pain for the captain.)** Yuzu being helpful despite the situation got up and helped the captain stand as he cleared his throat getting everyone's attention and said in a clam strong voice despite his current health. " First we need to find a place to sleep away from here incase someone noticed our arrival." Turning to Urahara he said. "I assume you found a place already?" He smiled slightly at Urahara's nod. "Good once we arrive there we can decide what to do after."

Everyone seemed to get over there shock with the new direction. But it was short lived as a black helicopter came in. Kisuke then said to the others in a cheery voice that said if you didn't know him that he wasn't taking this seriously. "Yoruichi get the others out of here I'll see what our gests want." Yoruichi noded as she flashed to Ukitake and threw him over her shoulder as he yelled. "Wait Kisuke." Before he finished she grabbed Yuzu with her other arm and yelled. "Everyone fallow me." With that everyone but Kisuke used there respective high speed technique to get out of the clearing as the helicopter came round.

As it leveled out the side door opened to show a man wearing a orange and black armored suit with a mask over his face that was split down the middle with orange on one side and black on the other. The man was also heavily armed with a pistol on the right side of his hip and dual katanas on his back with a colapable lance on the left side of his hip. The man reached up to the side of his head and activated the radio in his ear and said. "Mister Luthor there's a guy here at the point of the energy disturbance."

From the other end of the line a voice filled with curiosity said. "I see Deathstroke capture him for me he could have information on the energy source."

Deathstroke grew smug as he said. "Alright but if you want this and the tech from Wayne Labs It'll cost you extra."

Getting annoyed Luthor said. "Don't worry you'll get your money." With that the link was cut

Jumping down deathstroke landed as he got up he looked at the man in front of him and saw despite his goofy demeanor that he was a warrior his hand stayed on his cane which he was willing to bet that there was a sword in there and his stance was well placed as to avoid both frontal a rear assaults by placing his center of gravity in the balls of his feet a swords men from the look of his collapsed hands and thought. 'This might be fun.' and said out loud. "Excuse me sir but you'll have to come with me after all this area could be dangerous." Only years of fighting speedsters kept him from getting a sword threw his back as the man disappeared and reappeared behind him. Spining around and drawing his sword deathstroke thought as he blocked the shocked kisuke's sword. "Very fun indead."

 **No fight this chapter but there will be one next chapter sorry for ending it here I originally wasn't going to have a fight but decided why not. also I want to kill this before it starts Yoruichi is not as fast as the flash as least not at long distances. Her flash step make it like she's a fast sprinter where flash is a fast distance runner. Pm, review I must know your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Rewrote)

**Chapter 3 Kisuke vs Deathstroke**

 **Yes the fight you have been waiting is happening so enjoy the fight, enjoy it I see you not reading the chapter stop reading the author comment go down and read the chapter now. Also they don't know each others names I just use them because its easer. sorry its kind of short**

After Deathstroke blocked Uraharas first attack they started to fight as swordsmen. Deathstroke pushed Urahara off his blade. Then as Urahara quickly caught his balance Dearthstroke swung his sword in a 2 handed overhead swing that was met by a underhanded swing from Urahara's Zanpackto causing there blades to be locked together. Deathstroke quickly elbowed Urahara in the face knocking his hat off and causing him to stubble back. Urahara quickly regained his footing and flash stepped back as he saw a swing that would have taken his head off. Deathstroke dropped his sword and drawing his pistol as Urahara reappeared a few feet away. Deathstroke quickly pointed his Pistol at him and started firing.

Moving a little to slow Urahara said as he raised his sword. 'Awaken Benihime." As his sword changed shape he quickly used Chikasumi No Tate he created a red shield that stopped most of the gunfire. But one shot got threw before he could stop it and hit Urahara in his right shoulder. Urahara quickly assessed his situation as his shoulder hurt far more then it should from a simple bullet wound as he thought. **'I need to be more care full.'** Deathstroke ran towards him with 2 katanas drawn as Urahara continued thinking. **'Our bodies can't seem to take as much punishment as we could back home.'** Urahara used a left upper handed strike to counter Deathstroke's over head swing with his right blade and then Urahara quickly moved his sword to block the fallowing left handed slash but couldn't block the kick to his chin from Deathstroke's backflip. As Deathstroke landed on his feet he then he swung with his right sword slashing Urahara's chest diagonally. Urahara quickly said as he swung his sword in a left to right slash. "Nake Benihime." Sending a arc of red energy at Deathstroke who despite jumping back was hit by the energy and sent crashing through a tree. Urahara quickly turned and flash stepped away heading into the forest to get away from Deathstroke. As Urahara moved threw the forest he was heading for the city to meat up with the others.

As Deathstroke got up from the ground he saw Urahara disappear into the forest. Deathstroke Thought as he reached up to the radio in his helmet and called the helicopter back to his location. **'I need to stop him from escaping. With his speed he can easily leave the forest.'** As the copter landed next to Deathstroke he pulled himself up he yelled to the pilot. "Head northeast he's fast but we should be able to catch him." As the copter took off Deathstroke pulled a sniper rifle from a duffle bag in the seats.

After about 20 minutes of running though the forest Urahara heard a helicopter. Acting quickly he moved behind a tree. Narrowly avoiding sniper fire. Looking around the large tree he was hiding behind he saw the helicopter that brought Deathstroke here. Thinking as he brought his sword up. **'As long as he has that copter I can't get away.'** Urahara swung his sword downward and said as it released a red slice of energy. "Kamisori." The energy moved across the ground and then went up and threw the helicopter's rear blades causing it to fall. As the helicopter was spinning towards the ground Deathstroke quickly jumped off Landing with a roll that ended with him in a crouched position as the copter hit the ground and exploded behind that the copter was no longer a problem Urahara headed back into the forest.

About 10 to 15 minutes later

Deathstoke was lying down on a hill he saw Urahara ran through an opening in the forest he shot his rifle causing the bullet to go right through Urahara's head causing him to pop like a balloon. Deathstroke was surprised when saw his target pop, as Deathstroke started to stand up. Then he heard Urahara yell. "Nake, Benihime." Deathstroke pulled his rifle close and jumped back. As he landed, he threw a smoke bomb creating a cloud. Then using it for cover he quickly ran into the forest hiding from Urahara. Urahara seeing his opponent disappear in the smoke he sent another slash of energy into the smoke hoping to hit his opponent. He kept his guard up as the smoke was pushed away by the energy's impact. Seeing that his opponent was gone he quickly ran into the forest in search of his opponent.

A few minutes later Urahara was running through the forest as he spotted Deathstoke standing in a tree he quickly dodged another shot from Deathstroke, causing him to hid behind a tree. **'I might just have to thank the Quincy for shooting at me in Hueco Mundo.'** Sending a Kamisori slash towards Deathstroke's last position. Urahara glanced from around the tree seeing that his opponent disappeared again he quickly turned left and started running back into the forest. Then Urahara saw movement to his right he quickly brought his sword up to block a overhead swing from Deathstroke's kitana only to get stabbed in his ribs by Deathstroke's second Kitana. Urahara quickly pushed Deathstroke back and swung another "Nake" at Deathstroke when he saw him back away.

But Deathstroke ducked under the attack before charging at Urahara. Deathstroke quickly brought his right kitana to block Urahara's overhead swing. Then he swung his left kitana at Urahara's head causing him to release a point blank energy attack blasting them both back and kicking up a lot of dust.

Quickly picking him self up off the ground Deathstroke heard Urahara yell. "Shibari. Benihime." Then he feels him self get rapped in a net and slammed into a tree. Trapped Deathstroke found himself raped not by rope but by a crimson energy net. He quickly pulled a knife out of his sleeve to cut the energy net but before he could Urahara said. "Don't bother I'm not letting you get away. By the way my names Kisuke." Then Urahara walked up to the net and he said while Urahara stabbed it. "Hiasobi Benihime Juzutsunagi." Causing the net to explode killing Deathstroke.

After the explosion Urahara checked the area only to see a burnt corpse and then he rested his back against a tree to breath and said while he applied healing kido to his wounds. "You were a strong and worthy opponent whoever you are."Then before he left he pulled off a small chip off his coat and said as he deactivated it. "I need to get back to the others."

 **There's the chapter so tell me how did you like the fight tell me now.**


End file.
